Problem: A bag contains $9$ red jelly beans, $6$ green jelly beans, and $7$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
There are $9 + 6 + 7 = 22$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $9$ red jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{9}{22}$.